Mr. Hyper
Mr. Hyper (Japanese: すごいオヤジ Mr. Amazing) is a character introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon that conducts Hyper Training, which maximizes one or more of a Pokémon's s. This process is done "through intensive training". Mr. Hyper can be found in the Hau'oli City shopping mall on Melemele Island once the player has become the of the . He will accept Bottle Caps as currency. Once given a Bottle Cap, he will allow the player to select a Pokemon for Hyper Training and a stat whose IV is to be maximized. If he is given a Gold Bottle Cap, then he will maximize all of a Pokémon's IVs. He will only train Pokémon that are at level 100. In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, Mr. Hyper can be found at the Pokémon Day Care on . Quotes ;Hau'oli City Shopping District * If talked to for the first time :"The name's Mr. Hyper! You want to know why I'm so hyper? Because I can help Pokémon do Hyper Training! Allow me to explain! Hyper Training is a way to help Pokémon that have reached Lv. 100 become even stronger! This special training can help them increase their strength and and other stats! If you want me to train up your Pokémon, bring me some Bottle Caps. I collect them. A regular Bottle Cap will get you training for a single stat. But bring me a rare Gold Bottle Cap, and I'll train up all your Pokémon's stats to the max at once!" :"What do you say? Want to try some of my Hyper Training to boost your Pokémon's stats?" ::Yes: "Which one of your Pokémon do you want to do some Hyper Training on?" ::No: "Then come back anytime! Mr. Hyper will always be hyped up to see you!" * If the player selects an Egg :"An ?! I understand why you're hyped to have one, but I can't train that thing yet!" * If the player does not have a Bottle Cap or Gold Bottle Cap :"Oh no... No, no, no! You don't have a Bottle Cap or a Gold Bottle Cap! Not even one!" * If the selected Pokémon is not at level 100 :"Oh no... No, no, no! That Pokémon hasn't leveled up enough to be ready for my amazing Hyper Training! Only Lv. 100 Pokémon can handle the hype!" * If all of the selected Pokémon's IVs are maxed :"But that Pokémon is already so awesome that it doesn't need any training!" * If any of the selected Pokémon's IVs are not maxed :"So will it be a Bottle Cap or a Gold Bottle Cap? See how many you've got and let me know." ::' Cap(s)': "Which one of 's stats do you want to do some Hyper Training on?" ::' Gold Cap(s)': "So you want me to get all of 's different stats hyped up?" ::Never mind: "Which one of your Pokémon do you want to do some Hyper Training on?" :"Then get hype! Because I'm about to do some real Hyper Training on here!" :"All right! got even stronger thanks to my Hyper Training! Do you want to put any of your other Pokémon through their paces, eh?" ::No: "Then come back anytime! Mr. Hyper will always be hyped up to see you!" In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=極限大叔 |zh_cmn=極限大叔 / 极限大叔 |fr=Papi Ultime |de=Mr. Super-Spezial |it=Signor Pro |pl=Pan Hyper |ko=대단한아저씨 Daedanhan Ajeossi |ru=Mистер Хайпер Mister Khayper |es=Don Extremo }} Category:Sun and Moon characters Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon characters Category:Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! characters de:Mr. Super-Spezial it:Signor Pro